


Twice

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The enemy asks Leon for a favour.





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He returns to his suite tired and a little bitter, but that’s nothing new; Hollow Bastion’s been one fight after another ever since his return. It’s not much better than Traverse Town was, even though it _should_ feel like _home_ , and the universe is supposed to be back on track to what it was. It _isn’t_. The Heartless are everywhere, and sometimes Leon feels like there are too many villains to even keep track of anymore: they’ve all merged into one amorphous threat mired in violence and shadows.

The heart of the town, at least, is as peaceful as it can be—there’s some safety in the four walls of the house he occupies. Aerith lives on the bottom floor, and Cloud has the second, when he can be bothered to come home, and Leon knows they’ll sound the alarm if they ever need him. Hopefully, they won’t. He wanders through his third-floor hallway with the light still off, fumbling for a drink in the kitchen. Water’s not strong enough, but it’s all he has. He downs a whole glass before deciding he’s got nothing better to do than sleep. At least, he’ll sleep until he’s inevitably woken up in the middle of the night by sirens, along with some ally or another’s call.

His bedroom smells a little different. That’s the first thing to tip him off, but he doesn’t draw his gunblade yet—the smell isn’t threatening. He flicks on the light, and the pale glow washes over the dark wood walls and the single bed in the corner. There’s a lump under the covers, black-clad shoulders sticking out and blond hair on his pillow.

The man rolls over. The familiar, sweet scent of a known omega wafts into him, and for a moment, Leon loses all resolve—he forgets their positions and the status of the war, lost instead in base instincts and the urge to _claim_ and protect something desirable. Demyx smiles groggily up at him. 

Reining himself back in, Leon strolls over to the bed. As soon as he’s close enough, Demyx leans over the edge, wrapping both long arms around Leon’s legs, cheek pressing into his thigh—Demyx hums happily and coos, “I’m glad you’re back!” As though he has any right to be here waiting. He doesn’t seem at all deterred by the massive sword hanging from Leon’s hip, and he doesn’t reach for the large sitar propped against the wall. His big green eyes are all on Leon as he half pleads, half moans, “ _Fuck_ , you’re hot, just like I remembered... will you take me again, _please_? You made me see stars last time... you played me like a violin and gave me all sorts of melodies, mm, it was good... do me again like that...”

Deep down, Leon’s inner alpha growls _yes_ , but he’s grown up enough to control that. He ignores the tempting scent and sensual vulnerability. He forcibly detangles Demyx’s arms from him, pushing Demyx back, but that doesn’t help—it just frees Demyx up to start peeling off his black robes. He rolls onto his back and draws down the silver zipper, revealing nothing but creamy skin below, his chest taut and tight and arching off the bed as he angles his hips. When the zipper’s disappeared beneath the blanket, he pulls his gloves off with his teeth. His peach coloured flesh is already flushed and glowing, just waiting to sweat. His dilated eyes stay trained on Leon. 

With a deep breath, Leon reminds him, “Don’t you have a dark overlord to serve?” 

“In heat?” Demyx whines, like it’s absolutely unthinkable, even though Leon knows there’re half a dozen other cloaked menaces running about the different worlds, wrecking everything they touch. When he looks at Demyx’s pliant body splayed out across his mattress, it’s hard to imagine Demyx is capable of anything bad, but he _is_ —he’s a part of the problem. They shouldn’t be seeing each other like this. 

Leon scolds, “Any excuse to be lazy.”

Demyx pouts, looking absolutely adorable and delectable and all sorts of things he shouldn’t be. Sometimes, Leon wishes Sora would just put an end to this one Nobody already, because he obviously doesn’t have the strength to do it himself. Other times, a part of Leon does wonder if the Organization’s least vicious member is still out there and _okay_. 

Demyx finishes squirming out of his clock, his crotch and legs still obscured by the blanket, but Leon knows there aren’t any other clothes waiting underneath. Demyx reaches out to Leon again, grabbing at one of Leon’s gloved hands and tugging on it, like that’ll compel Leon to _touch_ him. “You don’t understand,” Demyx mumbles, a thin whimper in his voice. “Xemnas doesn’t _get it_. He thinks we can’t really _feel_ this, that we’re not alphas or omegas anymore, but I still do—the heat comes and I _want it so bad_...” He looks at Leon like there’s no one in all the worlds that could satisfy him like Leon does. Leon’s sure he can’t be the only alpha left that has a weakness for pretty blond omegas. 

Demyx _is_ beautiful, even if he’s useless and annoying and completely on the wrong side. He nuzzles into Leon’s hand and breathes against his wrist, shuddering with the rush of alpha pheromones. At least he _can_ fight when he has to, so Leon knows it’s okay to fuck him _hard._

Maybe that’s something. Maybe there’s value in fucking the enemy senseless, so one of their members is too dizzy to think straight. By that logic, it’d probably do more just to leave him in heat. But Leon’s not that cruel— _someone_ has to soothe Demyx’s pain. 

Before he can stop himself, Leon’s growling, “You’ll leave after.”

Demyx nods and hums again, smiling with delighted victory.

Leon gives in and comes down to kiss him.


End file.
